


Another day - a skz dystopian

by segluded



Category: Dystopian - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), ot8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segluded/pseuds/segluded
Summary: "As long as my heart is still beating, i'll protect you no matter what."
Kudos: 2





	1. down to rubble

Fuck, i dont even remember when shit started. The panic never set in with me, just an adrenaline seeping from the cracked concrete. “Protect him.” his mother whispered, her pale eyes looking from me to felix; her son. The dying hand falling from his cheek. “Felix, we have to go.” I said, the crowd stampeding around the rubble. “No, I can’t leave her! She needs a doctor!” he screamed, tears mixing with a cold sweat. I tried pushing him forward, but he insisted on staying next to his dead mother. “No!” he choked out as I scooped him onto my shoulder. “Let me go, Chan!” he screeched, the tears getting my shirt wet. 

“One ration per two people. Dont fight or we’ll kick you out.” the SWAT warned coldly. People piled into the school gymnasium, the gunpowder and ash sticking to everyones hair and skin. Felix was calmer, eyes and nose a rosy red from his crying. He always held either my shirt or hand, staying stuck to my side as I held the packed rations and water bottles. “Don't cause any trouble.” one of the guards hissed, staring us down with piercing eyes. Sitting down near the wall, I opened the bottle of water for felix, just now noticing how his breathing was wheezy. 

“Bub, here.” i whispered softly, tearing off bits of the bread-like ration. He ate slow, his eyes drooping lower with each chew. “C’mere.” I said, pulling the boy onto my chest, unfolding the blanket that was given to us. “Sleep, felix… i'll protect you no matter what.” 

I dreamt of the days I had, just less than a month ago. I saw felix everyday, the boy shining like the sun in mid July. I've known felix since we were in junior high, the small boy was so kind and bubbly. That's what attracted me to him; finally asking him to prom and to be my boyfriend. He had graduated high school one year after me, just about to start university too. I remember the day I drove him out to the lake, watching the sun set into the trees; we talked about what we wanted in the future. 

I remember when the first bombing happened; i was just finishing my day at uni, when the ground shook my feet, a hot gust of wind against my face; when i looked up all i saw was a red sky. I bolted down the streets, needing to get to Felix as soon as I could. He was with his mom outside, their apartment totally crushed.

Just minutes later, the second bombing happened; and that's when all hell was erupting right through the ground. I was able to grab felix before the building fell, but his mother wasn’t quick enough. The apartment building crumbled to the ground before my eyes, screams of horror filling the streets. This is where our story only begins…

Not only did I wake up to yelling, but with someone's burly arms shoving my chest hard into the wall. “Wake up!” he screamed, my blurry eyes trying to focus on the dark haired man. He was shorter than me, but his build was sturdy and his face was sharp down to his chin. “They’re kicking us out. The stupid guards said only elderly, women and their children need care.” a taller boy said to my right. I could’ve almost mistaken him for felix from his long blonde hair, but i knew felix was sitting next to me.

My eyes felt more awake now, and I got a good look at the two. “I'm Changbin,” the shorter one said, throwing a book bag over his broad shoulder. “Hyunjin.” the other said, tying his hair into a ponytail. “They’re giving out stuff from old military use; id go grab what you can.” changbin said and I slowly got to my feet. Weaponry was laid out onto the table, and i didnt totally understand why we’d need weapons. “People say the radiation is causing the animals to totally deform, even some people still out there are going mad from the radiation.” the guard monitoring the table whispered to me. 

He glanced to make sure we were alone, going under the table and retrieving two gas masks. “Here, you need them more than the guards do. Hide them in your pack.” he explained, hurriedly zipping the backpack. “Why are you helping me?” i asked and he grinned, “you shouldn’t ask such dumb questions. I’m getting out of here with you guys. My friend lives on the coast; I need to know if he's alive or not.” he said plainly, and I finally looked at his name tag; Yang Jeongin. 

Returning to the now small group forming, felix was just starting to wake up. I kissed his cheek softly, slipping one of the weather jackets onto his shoulders. After drinking water he seemed more lively, getting to know the new boys with us. Jeongin met us at the main entrance, a goofy smile on his face; “I took a lot of canned goods and water, we should get going.” he said, making us all laugh a little. “Masks on guys.” I said, everyone pulling one out from their bags.

I handed felix one, and he looked up at me with his soft chocolate eyes. He came closer to me, drawing my jaw down to him, connecting our lips in a short kiss. “That is definitely going to keep me sick for days,” Jeongin said through his mask and I punched his arm in revenge. The mask was strange and didn't help my vision much, but stepping out into the street, I knew this would keep me alive.


	2. the journey

The city was truly out of a horror movie; the sky painted orange from the toxic radiation, corpses laid in the street, buildings crushed and cracked from the previous destruction. Through even the thick gloves, I could still feel Felix tug at my hand, his shorter frame close to my side. Traveling was tough; we moved at a slow pace, going around fallen power lines and over rubble. Jeongin led the way, knowing the city better than the rest of us. He held a map tightly, stopping occasionally to look at the map- then down the streets, and back to the map before walking again. 

The silence was killing me- at first i didn't notice it because of the overwhelming fear in my chest. But now, the silence hung heavy on my ears, my heart and my filtered breathing the only audible sound. It felt like we were walking for ages, my boots were chalky from the concrete, but strangely I didn't sweat, the temperatures were a bit warmer, but extremely dry. We decided to stop for a few minutes, a convenience store is what we agreed on. Changbin and Hyunjin scanned down the aisles together, their long rifles aiming cautiously around every corner. “They’re a good team…” Felix said muffled and I smiled to myself, nodding in agreement. 

“If we keep moving at this pace, we’ll definitely make it to one of these air lock cells by sundown. We’ll be safe by then.” Jeongin explained, pointing at the map. “Air lock cells?” Felix questioned, drinking some water. “The guards planted these cells across the city, secretly hidden from the public. They block out radiation for these kinds of situations. It's better than being in a freezer locker in the back of a convenience store if you ask me.” he joked, “at least there's still some food actually still in here.” changbin said once his mask was off. He tossed jerky sticks and other packaged snacks onto the ground, “I found these still on the shelves. Even a first aid kit.” he said, holding the red box up like buried treasure. I shuffled through the pile, my eyes catching a snack that brought a grin to my face; brownies.

“Felix, here.” i said, smiling as i saw his eyes sparkle and a huge smile come onto his face; this boy has always loved brownies. “Thanks channie!” he chirped; everyone seemed to smile too, the contagious sunshine emitting from the blonde. He excitedly opened the brownie, his eyes lighting up even more once he had a bite. He danced a little, a smile just plastered on his freckled face. I pecked the side of his head, hugging the boy to my side. 

Once back onto the street, my stomach coiled at the sky that was mixing a purple and red, seeming to teem with danger and rage. “We need to pick up the pace; walkers are much more active at night and we don't need that on us.” jeongin said, peeling his face down his face again. We all nodded, hurriedly jogging down the streets. Felix didn’t cling to me this time, quickly adjusting to the harsh environment. Changbin and Hyunjin were always on edge, pointing their weapons down every street, all of us whipping our heads around at every move. 

“Just a few more blocks, we’ll be safe.” jeongin said, retrieving his small pistol too. “This area is heavier with radiation, keep alert.” he said, seeming to give a nervous glance to felix; the boy didn't have a weapon from his bag. “Stay in front of me, felix.” i said, the smaller complying and jogging lightly, his combat boots clunking on the cracked pavement. 

Changbin suddenly held a tight fist up for us to stop moving- he crouched a little shorter, weaving around a split telephone pole. Hyunjin followed, sneaking up on what was making an awfully hoarse growling sound. Felix backed up, his shoulders hitting my chest. A rabid dog lept from behind a garbage bin, snarling and pouncing at changbin. Felix seemed to jump right out of his skin against me. Changbin was quick, a bullet fired and the dog laid limp on the ground in a patchy brown heap. Jeongin sighed, “let's hurry up. That was close.” 

Before us laid a huge heap of rubble from a fallen apartment building, the bent metal and dormant electrical wires tangled in the cement. “The quickest way is through this. Just be careful.” Jeongin said, his voice exhausted. Felix pondered with his eyes staring at the heap; I couldn't help but notice how his legs trembled whenever he stopped walking. “Bub, come here. I’ll carry you on my back.” i said and he seemed hesitant, but compiling with small hands finding their way to my shoulders. He was pretty light, so his legs wrapping tightly around me was no hindrance to climbing the dusty pile.

Hyunjin helped changbin, their black sleeves painting white from the chalk. In our distraction, jeongin nearly fell over when a bullet whizzed past his ear. We all froze, eyes darting to the top of the heap. Two human figures- one boy held a gun, smoke dancing from the barrel, the other with a crossbow in his delicate hands; gas masks covered their identities just like us. Slowly, the pair moved down like jaguars from a tree, coming closer and closer.

Changbin and hyunjin drew out their rifles, pointing at the pair. “Don't move another inch or you getting a bullet in your head.” Changbin barked, one of the boys freezing. The other seemed caught off guard, his footing loose on the rocks. He slipped a little, the other boy catching him just in time and pulling him close to his chest. “I'm assuming a couple.” felix whispered close to my ear. 

Who are you?”


	3. the bunker

“Our names are Minho and Jisung. We’re from this city, we were kicked from the shelter.” the taller boy yelled back, never pointing away his gun. I got a better look, seeing how only did one of them have a book bag; “they probably don't have enough food or water..” felix whispered, seeming to catch on to their lack of equipment. 

“We really mean no harm, we’re going to one of the secret bunkers now. If you put your weapons away we can help you.” Jeongin called, seeming to strike a bargain with the two. Changbin and hyunjin lowered their weapons as well, tension greatly decreasing. We all grouped together, jeongin explaining the map to the two. Minho was still rather tough, but he seemed like a strong fighter. His companion; actually his boyfriend, was rather timid but seemed very kind. He reminded me a lot of Felix who seemed to have an interest in jisung, a growing friendship between the two. 

“We need to get moving.” Changbin said, the glow of the red sun painting across his face. To the side Hyunjin jin looked at Changbin with a sense of endearment, almost worried in his glowing brown eyes. We all nodded, turning away from the setting sun to the slope of stone. Felix hopped from my back once level on the street, his hand intertwining with mine. I squeezed through the glove; Felix needed all the comfort I could give right now. Survival comes first in this time. 

“It's down this alley.” Jeongin called with a sigh of relief, us all weaving around garbage cans and cardboard boxes. “Changbin, help me push this garbage tank.” jeongin asked, minho jumping in to push as well. The green metal screeched on the cement, but finally a sewer-like entrance was revealed. Jeongin unscrewed the thick metal from its bolts, a rusted ladder came into sight. The boy didn't hesitate, tossing his bag down the hatch and climbing down himself. 

Soon enough, everyone was safely in the bunker. It was more spacious than previously thought, lanterns that were lit casted a warm orange glow. “Masks can be taken off. My monitor is reading safe levels.” jeongin reported. My hair was wet from sweat, and I looked over at Felix who brushed his long hair out from the ponytail he had up. 

“These masks are suffocating,” i heard minho say, and i finally saw the newcomers' faces. Jisung reminded me of a squirrel, high cheekbones and a youthful warm glow to his skin. Minho seemed cold even to his appearance, a scar across the boy's cheek. “I know I know, we’re the handsome type.” minho jokes, noticing everyone's eyes on them. “Says you!” hyunjin retorted back, throwing his longer hair back and wiping the sweat from his forehead. We all rolled out our blankets or sleeping bags, choosing small areas of the large cement room. 

“There's a small bathroom with a shower if anyone wants to wash up,” jeongin laughed, “from the smell, i'm assuming everyone does.” he said, pinching his nose. “Excuse me but i smell like roses thank you.” hyunjin said elegantly. “I could attest to that.” Changbin joked who sat next to him. The two continued to bicker, and I couldn't help but smile at how felix giggled at them. His laugh always made the worst situations so much better. 

It was decided that oldest to youngest was the shower schedule, and soon to find that jeongin was the youngest; strange enough since he acted so much as a leader. I waited patiently on mine and felixs shared sleeping bag, now enjoying the cool cement fresh from a hot shower. The boy was rather quick, bounding out and sitting next to me; a big tee showing his gentle collarbones and sweats that covered up his legs. 

“Hyunjin carried most of the food supply, the math I calculated evens out for us all to have two portions of meat and fruit.” Jeongin explained, sorting out the food from hyunjins pack. “Cut us from the list, we have our own.” minho said, holding up a pack of food for the couple. “Are you sure?” I asked and he nodded, smiling back at Jisung who sat close to him.

“Save it to the side.'' I whispered to jeongin, taking minhos and jisungs portions, putting them back into the backpack. Felix and I ate almost raviously, and I remembered the large peanut butter tub the shelter gave out, us all snacking with saltines and peanut butter. Felix was quiet, glancing over at minho and jisung who were alone, separate from our group. I watched as he sandwiched a few saltines and peanut butter together, making four little sandwiches. He stood, carefully padding over to the two. 

-Minho-

“Please, we’re okay-” i started but jisung laid his small hand onto mine. I looked into his eyes; I sighed, I knew he was still really hungry. I held my hand out, felix carefully trading the sandwiches off to me. “Thank you felix. Your kindness is greatly appreciated.” jisung chirped, smiling up at the boy. Once the blonde left, I smiled at jisung. “Here baby, you have three. I don't need much.” i said, ruffling his soft hair; i couldn't help but secretly lean closer, kissing the side of his head. His toothy grin pulled at my heartstrings, the boy eagerly eating the given food. 

“Lets all get some rest, we’ll leave once the sun is risen.” chan said and we all nodded in agreement, felix yawning and rubbing his eyes. I inspected everyone carefully, not completely trusting them. Hyunjin was the tallest blonde, his slender legs slipping under a blanket, a shorter male; his name I think was Changbin, laid next to him. Jisung curled under the sleeping bag already, but I watched as jeongin laid alone, chan sighing with exhaustion with felix curled onto his chest. 

Jisung struggled to stay awake, his eyes drooping and opening suddenly, fighting the exhaustion. I laid down next to him, our noses practically touching. 

“Rest, you’ll need it for tomorrow.”


End file.
